The Noble and Most Contemporary Marauders
by adrienne.hope
Summary: Awful predecessor to Pandora's Box.
1. Chapter 1

**Autoethnography**

_Since I'm often the 'other' because I don't know what Their terms _are_, I decided to write my autoethnography from the point of view from someone who's existence as the 'other' I can see and understand: Sirius Black—the other of Gryffindor and later his family—from _Harry Potter_. This is a series of letters outlining his struggle to reconcile his family's beliefs with those of his friends._

_A Brief Disclaimer: The _Harry Potter_ book series was created by JK Rowling. I have borrowed these characters and their ideas from her, and I am grateful for the world she created. It's fun to play with._

_An Inconvenient Author's Note: I wrote these letters in place of an essay I was assigned after reading _Arts of the Contact Zone_ by Mary Louise Pratt. It is meant to be an Autoethnography, though I may have missed my mark. Regardless, I present you with this piece. I hope you will enjoy it and review. Like everything I write, there's room for improvement and extension._

September 2, 1971

Dear Mother and Father,

I'm a Gryffindor. The Hat said I was brave, because I'm a Blood Traitor even though I live with you.

I made three new friends (kinda). James Potter is from a family of Blood Traitors. He really likes Quidditch, and his whole family is are Gryffindors. He's really groovy. We sat together on the Hogwarts Express, and we were late for Transfiguration together. Remus Lupin is really ace, too. His dad is Pureblood, but is mom's a Mud-Blood. He got really mad at me for saying that. James says that's 'cause you're not supposed to say Mud-Blood. He says it's really bad. Did you know that? Anyways, Remus reads a lot too much. And I'm friends with Peter Pettigrew. He won't tell me how Pure his Blood is. I think he might be a Mud-Blood Muggle-Born because he's a bit slow.

I hope you're not too mad about Gryffindor. I won't come home for Christmas, if you want.

Sincerly Sincerely,_Sirius Black_

September 4, 1971

Dear James, Remus, and Peter,

I'm sorry for calling you guys those things I said. My family are all supporting the Dark Lord He-Who-Must-Not-be-Named. I know it is wrong to say Mud-Blood, because Blood isn't important.

Sincerely,

_Sirius Black_

July 18, 1976

To My Not-Quite-Dear Parents,

I have left home. You should not expect me to return. I hate you both, and everything you have ever stood for. If you care to wonder why, keep reading.

I have never been a Black. I am not made for your Noble and Most Ancient House. I do not agree with the magic you practice, how you practice it, why you practice it. I am a blood traitor.

But just so you know, I am proud of my family.

I am proud to share bloodlines with Isla, for betraying your beliefs to marry a Muggle.

I am proud to be in the family of Phineas, because he supported the rights of 'inferiors.'

I am proud of my relation to Cedrella, who became a Muggle-loving Weasley.

I am proud of cousin Andromeda; she broke away from the family to wed Ted Tonks.

And I am proud of myself, because I grew up in this Noble and Ancient House, and I am betraying it. I have left here, to befriend Mud-Bloods, who stubbornly practice magic, no matter what their sisters think. Shape-Shifting Half-Blooded freaks, who are helping a world that shuns them, and continue to hope that when all is said and done, they will be accepted. And Young Men of Vague Blood Purity, who try to be strong, even when they're terrified. And Purebloods, who will squander that purity, wreck their names, to stand against your society for what is right.

I will battle your Dark Lord, and I will defeat him. And if I have to burn you off my family tree to do that, I will. I will fight in this War, if it means tearing these walls apart. I will take down Voldemort, and his followers. You. Bella. Lucius. Even Regulus.

I know you will never accept it, but I wanted you to understand. This War is important to me. Sadly, so are you.

It will hurt to abandon you on your sinking ship of forsaken ideas, but I have to, because even though this is irrevocably my Bloodline, this will never be my House again.

No Longer Yours,

**_Sirius Black_**


	2. September 2, Dear Regulus

_September 3, 1971_

Dear Regulus,

DO NOT LET MOTHER OR FATHER READ THIS NOTE!!!!!

Hogwarts is awesome. I'm having an excellent time already, and I've barely been here! I've met a ton of friends, and even though I got in trouble for calling this red headed girl a Mud-Blood (my new friend James says it's a bad thing to say), I'm still having a great time.

The reason I told you not to let Mother or Father see this note is that I got Sorted into Gryffindor (cousins Bellatrix, Andie and Narcissa were telling the truth- it is scary), and Slytherins are really bad enemies to Gryffindor, and I'm not supposed to talk to them, James said. But Remus (one of my other new friends) says he thinks the rivalry between Houses is stupid. But, Mother and Father told me that I wasn't allowed to be a Black and a Gryffindor. They told me not to contact anyone at home, not until they got me switched in Slytherin.

I wrote you another note when I just got here, but Mother and Father say I wasn't allowed to write you. So they got rid of it. Don't tell them about this.

But now my friends are back, and I have to go, so no one knows I'm talking to anyone at home.

Sincerely,

_**Sirius Black**_

_September 2, 1972_

Dear Regulus,

Congratulations on being a Slytherin. I guess we won't be allowed to talk anymore. I was hoping you could be a Ravenclaw, so you and me could stay friends and Mother and Father wouldn't be mad at you. I guess not.

Sorry I ditched you on the train. I thought we'd have more time together.

I'll Miss You,

_**Sirius Black**_

_September 2, 1973_

Dear Regulus,

How was your time at your friend's? I hope you enjoyed the end of your summer as much as I did. Remus' parents are really groovy. Plus, I met this gorgeous Muggle girl who was really impressed by my magic wand. The only downer was that James wasn't interested in ANY girls, because he's decided to fall for that Muggleborn, Evans. She's all he can talk about, and the first Hogsmede weekend we get, he says he's gonna ask her out.

Me, I've set my sights a bit higher. You know that good-looking Ravenclaw 5th, Davidson? I'm going to get her. And I know it will work. If you remind me sometime, I'll teach you how a master of ladies' hearts gets around. After that, coupled with the looks of the Black family, and it's wealth, you'll have no problem getting all the babes you want.

Sincerely,

_**Sirius Black**_

PS Cat Wing Saturn **_SB_**

_September 2, 1974_

Dear Regulus,

How're things?

It's to bad they've stopped doing Hogsmede trips because of all the violence this summer. You'd have liked the trips.

Since you were home all summer, and Mother and Father still speak to you, can you tell me something? Was it them? Was someone in our family involved in the attacks?

I'm working on a huge project (not a prank), so I don't think we'll be able to meet for a little while.

Your Apprehensive Brother,

_**Sirius Black**_

_A/N: I write extremely short chapters. I update infrequently. They are unfortunate weaknesses in my character._

_I've made some purposeful spelling errors and mistakes. I've been imitating the work of an 11 year old boy. All of the ones I've ever known are terrible with spelling and grammar._

_I have made the tentative decision to continue this. Subject to change._

_I do not own Harry Potter, or any of its associated materials._


	3. September 2, Goodbye, Regulus

_September 2, 1975_

Dear Regulus,

I hope your summer turned out as well as mine. I have missed you. We used to be brothers. I hate it that we have grown so apart. I remember when we were younger; we used to do everything together. We used to stand together against Bellatrix. If she was mean to one of us, the other would stand up to her. Now it seems like you spend more time tag teaming me with Bella.

Regulus, I think it is pretty obvious that we are at war. I realize that you are only 14, but it is clear to me that soon we will be forced to pick sides. I think you and I may choose differently.

Still Your Brother,

_**Sirius Black**_

_September 2, 1976_

Dear Regulus,

It seems we are no longer brothers. I have chosen my side. Now you must choose yours. If you choose the same, we will be brothers again, united in a rebellion against our parents and their tainted ways.

If not, I am afraid that from now on, we are enemies.

Good Bye,

_**Sirius Black**_

_September 2, 1977_

Dear Regulus,

I hope to any and all gods there are, that the Death Eaters don't accept you.

_**Sirius Black**_

_September 2, 1978_

Dear Regulus,

It seems those gods I mentioned last year were not listening. We are no longer brothers, or even friends. I hope to what ever power there is that we do not meet and battle, because I will fight you to the death.

Because from this moment on, we are enemies.

_**Sirius Black**_

_September 2, 1978_

Dear Regulus,

I realize you will never read this. You will not, because you are dead. You made a bad decision. You joined them. They killed you. We will never meet again.

Now I wish we had dueled. I wish we had fought as enemies. I wish I killed you, if only to spare you the torment of your death. I wish I had gotten to you, before the Death Eaters, before Bellatrix.

Why didn't you come to me? Why didn't you ask for my help? I would have kept you safe, I would have died to protect you. If I knew you wanted out. Is it what I told you? Last year's letter? Did you think I wouldn't help? I would, Regulus, I would.

I will keep this with me. The way the war is going, I think I will be joining you soon. When my life is over, I'll give this to you.

Your Brother,

_**Sirius Black**_

PS: I love you. **_SB_**

_A/N: I wrote a letter to my step-dad when he died, and it helped. I figured, since Sirius kept up the start-of-term letter when they were enemies, he'd keep doing it, to uphold tradition._

_I decided Sirius' letters would be more formal, because they were growing apart. However, next chap I'll be doing some Marauders bits, so you'll see the relaxed Sirius from last chap again._


	4. Werewolf

_A/N: These notes are the day after the full moon, all the way through 1st year. The last one will be the day after the first full moon 2nd year, when they confront Remus. Or after. Or when they decide to. We'll see._

_September 6, 1971- Transfiguration_

_**Hey, James, where's Remus? (SB)**_

**Don't know. Maybe Peter's seen him? (JP)**

Who're we talking about? (PP)

_**Remus. (SB)**_

Oh. (PP)

**Well? (JP)**

_**Why do we have to initial? We can tell each other's handwriting apart.**_

**Good point. You started it.**

_**Where's Remus?**_

**Oh, right. Pete, you seen him?**

He said something about not feeling well last night.

_**Then maybe he's in the Hospital Wing.**_

**That makes sense.**

_**Why do you think I said it?**_

McGonagall's giving us odd looks.

_**Fine, let's just agree to check the Hospital Wing at lunch, and leave it there.**_

**Sure.**

OK.

_October 5, 1971_

**I wonder how Remus' mother is.**

_**She must be very ill, if he's allowed to leave Hogwarts to visit him.**_

Maybe she's been bitten by a nargle.

What?

**Sirius... How are we even supposed to respond to that?**

_**Hold on.**_

Ow. Why'd you hit me?

_**I was trying to knock the stupid out of you.**_

**Seriously, Nargles?**

_**Where did you even get that?**_

A well-respected periodical.

**Which one?**

The Quibbler

_**Did Remus tell you that it was a "well-respected periodical"?**_

Yes, why?

**He's a better sense of humor than I thought.**

_**I didn't know you thought.**_

**Shut-up.**

_**I didn't say anything. What's Snivelly up to?**_

He's brewing a Potion.

_**Clearly.**_

**Sirius is right. He looks up to no good.**

_**Then maybe we should be up to no good ourselves.**_

_November 3, 1971_

_**Is it just me, or is Remus sick more often then he's here?**_

**It isn't always him that's sick. But you're right. It seems like he's been out at least two days every month.**

_**Yeah. I wonder about that.**_

Maybe he's just a really sick person. When I was younger, I used to get really bad ear infections all the time.

**He's got a point.**

_**I suppose. He hasn't mentioned his mother's illness at all since he got back.**_

**So?**

_**Maybe Pete's right, and he doesn't want us thinking he's really sick all the time.**_

I hope it isn't serious.

_**Why would it be me?**_

I didn't say anything about you.

**You spelled 'serious' wrong.**

Oh.

You don't think Remus is really sick, do you?

**Who knows?**

_**Remus. Probably Pomfrey. Maybe McGonagall.**_

**I didn't mean that literally.**

_**I know. But those are the people we have to confront to find out.**_

Maybe Remus isn't really sick.

**When have we ever been wrong?**

**Never mind, then.**

_**We'll wait, and see if he gets sick again.**_

**Okay.**

I like that idea.

_December 3, 1971_

_**There's something wrong.**_

**Definitely.**

Shouldn't we just ask him?

**No.**

_**Of course not.**_

Okay.

_January 1, 1972_

Dear Remus,

It's too bad you couldn't spend Christmas and New Year's with us. We had a blast, seeing as how James got to stay.

Thanks for sending the Honeyduke's chocolate. I've never had it before, because my parents say it rots your teeth and makes you hyper. And they say Muggles eat it.

How's your mom? I hope she's doing better.

See you when term starts again.

Sincerely,

_**Sirius Black**_

_January 31, 1972_

_**He's out again.**_

**Yes.**

_**What are we going to do?**_

**No idea.**

_**Got anything, Pete?**_

We could ask...?

_**Got anything useful, Pete?**_

Just that.

**Great.**

_**Useful.**_

**Maybe we could do research. That's what he would do, if it was one of us.**

I think he would ask, if it was one of us.

_**I don't think we'd tell, if it was one of us.**_

**Sirius is right.**

I'd tell.

_**That's you. Where should we start?**_

**We should find out where the Library is.**

_**Who're we going to ask? The only one of us who's been there is Remus, and we can't ask him.**_

I've been there.

_**You've a horrible sense of direction.**_

**What about the red-head, Evans? She seems to be the type to know where the library is.**

_**I guess.**_

She doesn't seem to like you guys, though. Remus is the only one of us she talks to.

_**Oh, well.**_

**We'll ask her anyway.**

_March 1, 1972_

Maybe we should just ask him.

_**No.**_

**We'll figure it out ourselves.**

But we've got to the library three times. We haven't found anything.

_**It isn't our fault the library stocks so many excellent guides to hexing and jinxing.**_

**Sirius is right. The Library shouldn't be so distracting.**

What are we even looking for?

**Clues.**

_**Illnesses that have once a month treatments.**_

Maybe it would help if we kept track of when he's out.

_**Already done.**_

**Have you marked down today yet?**

_**Yes.**_

Fine, we'll keep looking. I still say we should just ask.

**You're entitled to your opinions.**

_**No matter how wrong they are.**_

_March 30, 1972_

I can't believe we've been banned from the Library.

**We haven't. Just Sirius.**

_**How was I supposed to know you dodge that tripping jinx? I thought you were all for testing out those things.**_

**On other people!**

_**Well, I still say it's your fault that book shelf fell over.**_

**And the other 6?**

_**Cause and effect.**_

It was kinda cool, like watching those Muggle domino things.

**Sure, Pete.**

_**You guys should just go in and take out a bunch of books. We can look at them in the dorms.**_

**What if Remus finds them?**

_**We can keep them in Pete's trunk. He'd never go in there.**_

**I wish we could all just go in there and look together. No offense, Pete, but Sirius is a more fun researcher.**

It's okay.

_**I wish I could help, too.**_

**Wait a sec! We could use my cloak!**

_**I'm sure we'll find plenty of information outside.**_

**Not that, stupid. I mean my invisibility cloak. You could hide under it, so we could all go in together.**

_**I didn't know you had an invisibility cloak. Lucky bastard.**_

What's an invisibility cloak?

_**A breed of duck.**_

**It's a cloak that makes the wearer invisible.**

Groovy.

_**That's my word.**_

Sorry.

**What do you guys think of my plan?**

It sounds good.

_**Let's do it.**_

_April 29, 1972_

_**I still haven't found anything, and I read all the way through History of Magic.**_

**Me, too. I wonder if Peter's got anything.**

No. Maybe we should just ask him. We've been at this for months, and we still don't have anything.

_**We're the Marauders. We don't give up.**_

**Marauders?**

_**Filtch called me one last night. I looked it up in Remus' dictionary. It seems to fit.**_

Cool.

**I like it. We can run it by Remus when he gets back from... What's his excuse this time?**

_**I wasn't listening.**_

I forgot.

**Well, whatever it was.**

_**We should really keep looking in to that.**_

**We will. In fact, let's go back to the Library tonight. We can get new books. These aren't helping.**

Okay.

_**Tonight it is.**_

_May 29, 1972_

Maybe Remus doesn't want us to know what's wrong.

_**Then he's hiding something.**_

So?

**The Marauders are brothers. We don't hide anything.**

Sirius hides stuff from his brother.

_**That's different.**_

Why?

**He has to.**

Maybe Remus has to.

_**Shut up and go back t work, Pettigrew.**_

Fine.

_September 23, 1972_

_**Remus is a werewolf.**_

What?

**I agree.**

What?

_**All of his absences were on full moons, and the days after.**_

What?

**And did you see how he reacted to Zimmerman's Werewolf Lesson?**

What?

**_Yeah. And why else would he go home for the last three days at your place, only to_ _show up right on time for, and all the way through the trip to Pete's?_**

Maybe he just thought James' mom babied us all too much.

**What!?**

Well...

**My mother does NOT baby!**

_**She tucked us all in, mate.**_

**So?**

I haven't been tucked in since I was 8.

_**I've never been tucked in.**_

**I though we were talking about Remus.**

_**We aren't technically talking.**_

**Shut up.**

_**You're right, though. What do we do about Remus?**_

Why do we have to do anything?

**Because he's a werewolf.**

No he isn't.

**Yes he is.**

Since when?

**I dunno.**

**Maybe we should ask him. I mean, if he weren't...**

_**It wouldn't make a difference. Marauders are brothers 'til the end. No matter what.**_

**We should still ask him about it.**

_**When?**_

**Tonight, right before he leaves for wherever he spends the moon.**

_**Agreed.**_

Okay.

_**Done. That's the plan.**_

_September 26, 1972_

_You guys aren't mad at me?_

_**What are you talking about?**_

_After what you found out, you're still talking to me?_

**You're our friend.**

_**Nothing wrong with you.**_

**You just have a furry little problem.**

_If you keep talking like that, someone will find out._

I didn't know Remus had a bunny.

**Shut up, Peter.**

_**Really, just stop talking.**_

_Sirius, won't your family be angry if they find out you're friends with a half-human?  
**We're all half-human. It's just that some people are one half, and others are two halves.**_

**You're insane.**

_**Am not. That's what I'll tell my parents if they find out.**_

_I guess._

**Remus is still human. He's just a bit different.**

_**And we love him anyway.**_

**We're burning this note.**

_**Done.**_

_A/N: There you go. The longest update I've ever written. 13 pages. Not quite the relaxed Sirius I thought I'd write, but I decided I wanted do explain the Werewolf Discovery right now, so here's this chapter. As I was writing, I was wondering what was going on outside Sirius' note and letters, so I may do a companion ficlet or two. Nothing is certain, though. A new semester starts tomorrow, though._

_In case you didn't catch this: **bold italic **is** Sirius, **_**bold **_is_** James, **_italic is Remus, and _normal_ is_ Peter.


	5. September 1970

_A/N: I know I've spoiled you lot, and updated almost everyday for a while, but even I'm not masochistic enough to try to type a brand-spankin' new chapter everyday on top of my course load. So, instead, I'm hoping to get something out on at least one of my stories (two going right now... I think) every week. My pattern seems to be going from one fixation for about two weeks, then moving on to another, so we'll see how that works out._

_Oh, and Doctor Who/Torchwood fans, I'll probably start something there, too, because that's all I'm reading as of late. That isn't a commitment, though._

_Relevant Observation: In some places, the lexicon says the Marauders, Lily and Snape started in the '69-'70 school year, and elsewhere that they started '71-'72. I've decided that they started in 1970, because it fits my timeline, and is as good a year as any. That, and doing any more math will give me a horrible headache._

_Disclaimer: The other night, I woke up, convinced Davy Jones' crew from POTC2 were stalking me (mind, I had a fever at the time). Even then, I wasn't delusional enough to think I owned anything beyond multiple copies of all the books, two posters, two ties, and a non-official Hogwarts uniform (they don't make Ravenclaw in adult sizes!). Oh, and a few REALLY bad fan fiction plots._

_I've elected to go in some vague sort of order. I think this will be Sirius' first year. _

_(Wow. A page of Author's Notes)_

_September 1, 1970 _

Dear Mum,

I'm at Hogworts. I got put in Grifyndur, with some peepel I met on the Hogwerts Ex-prest There Jemas Black, Remilos Potir and Ceryous Looppin and their raelie cool. I gotta go.

You'res Truly,

Peter Pettigrew

_September 2, 1970_

Dear Mum and Dad,

Guess what—I'm a Gryffindor!

So is another person. Sirius "yes, those Blacks" Black is in Gryffindor, too. He's a bit different than you'd expect and doesn't get on with his family. It's a little weird; even though he knows his family is wrong, he still sort of acts like them. Sometimes he'll say something like, "Pete's a bit thick, he must be a Mud-Blood," but not to be mean. It's like he does it by accident.

There are two other guys in my dorm, Peter Pettigrew and Remus Lupin. I'd like to be friends with Remus, because he seems very smart, but he doesn't really talk much. It's almost like he's hiding something. I'll be sure to tell you more, if I find out.

As for Pete, well, Sirius is right, he's a bit thick. But, he seems pretty nice, and he really wants to be friend's with me. I guess he's okay.

I'll right again soon, promise, but right now I have to go. Potions just ended, and I have to go to Defense.

Yours,

_**James Potter**_

_September 2, 1970_

Dear Mum and Dad,

I'm at Hogwarts. I can't believe the Sorting Hat didn't just say, "Sorry, not you, go home!" Instead, it just... well, it just spoke to me. I was placed in Gryffindor, along with James Potter (no surprise), Peter Pettigrew, and Sirius Black.

The last one was a surprise. Sirius Black isn't much like you would expect. He is very intelligent, and outspoken. He doesn't agree with his family, although he does have moments. Sometimes, he'll slip and say something more typical of the Black stereotype, but he always apologizes. I think I would like to be friends with him, but I'm not sure what he'd say if I started talking to him.

I'd like to be friends with James, as well. He's very bright, if a bit arrogant. I'm not really sure what to say about him. He's basically what you'd expect from and eleven year old Potter. Cocky and obsessed with Quidditch (I think I may have to start following it, just to understand what he's talking about).

I really don't know what to say about Peter. I don't want to be cruel, but he's just dim-witted. He seems like the kind of person who would suck up to the people like James and Sirius. He tends to follow them. I think he must be very insecure.

I also met a girl named Lily Evans. She's a Muggle-Born girl in my House and year. She's extremely bright, and has a kind atmosphere about her. She's very pretty, but we've only spoken a few times.

After the Start of Term Feast, I spoke with Professor McGonagall, who explained how we would deal with my problem. There is a tree, with a secret passage. I'll stay in the structure at the other end of the passage. I asked plenty of questions, so I'm certain it's safe.

With Love,

_Remus Lupin_

_September 8, 1970 _

Dear Mother and Father,

I'm writing to tell you that I got detention. It really wasn't my fault. I was walking to Charms, when some kid from Slytherin- I think his name was Snake, or something- hexed James and me. We weren't even doing anything!

I remembered you told me that Blacks weren't supposed to take that, especially from someone who's blood wasn't pure, and I don't think Snack's is. I've never heard of his family before, so even if he is a pureblood (and I don't think anyone that greasy could be) his family isn't important.

Anyway, I hexed him so he'd vomit slugs. It was pretty great, because James used the same hex at the same time, and now nobody can get it to stop.

My detention is next week.

Sincerely,

_**Sirius Black**_

_September 8, 1970_

Dear Mum and Dad,

I won the bet, Dad. I've just gotten my first detention. It's a funny story. Basically, this idiot, Snape, hexed Sirius and me, so we fought back. We both retaliated in the same way at the same time, so the git's been puking slugs ever since, and none of the teachers can stop him.

Sirius is writing his parents, too, and he thinks his parents will get us out of detention. Something about Snape not being a Pureblood, he said. Do you know anything about that?

I guess I should go. I have homework, and Remus is nagging Sirius and me to get started.

Sincerely,

_**James Potter**_

_September 19, 1970_

Dear Mother and Father,

I'm sorry I couldn't get back to you sooner, but I've been really busy. That Snick kid stopped vomiting slugs, and now he's really being obnoxious. Thank you for trying to get me out of that detention, but I don't think that will be the last one, considering how Snit's been acting.

Sincerely,

_**Sirius Black**_

_I might have over-done it with the Peter-is-stupid thing. Anyone agree?_


	6. October 1970

_A/N: I've switched to one update per two weeks, for those of you who never look at author profiles. (I always do—I like to know who the people behind the brilliant works of art, mediocre plotlines, passing grammar and hopeless garbage are.) The truth is, I love this story, but it isn't as self-sufficient and easy to write as I had previously hoped. I know what I want it to be about and focus on, but I'm having trouble staying in my own boundaries…. If I go for one-a-week, I'll be doing a lot of fat trimming when I'm finished._

_If anyone has any suggestions (or thinks they'd prefer a fatty, high-calorie snack once a week until I can find a lower calorie recipe), just tell me in a review._

_This was a quickie about Sirius father and uncle's reaction to his new friends. Now it's a general Black family thing._

_October 1, 1970_

Dear Daddy,

I know I just wrote to you a few days ago, but I thought you and Uncle Orion should know about what Sirius has been doing since he came to Hogwarts.

Sirius has been staining the Black family tree since he was born, but now he has truly crossed the line. I have seen him with some of the worst students at Hogwarts. As if it was not humiliating enough to have a _Gryffindor_ in the family, he chose to befriend, of all people, a _Potter,_ and two filthy Half-Bloods. I know that if Aunty Walburga and Uncle Orion heard of his atrocious behavior, they would be furious.

It does not end there. Sirius and his gang of misfits have been causing more trouble for Slytherins than any other students I've known. They have been constantly dueling with one boy in particular, Severus Snape.

Naturally, after observing Sirius' behavior, I had to inform you. I would have been more prompt, however I wanted to ensure that I had all of the correct information.

Your Daughter,

_Narcissa Black_

P.S.: For your reference, Sirius' friends are James Potter, Remus Lupin and Peter Petigrew. The last one seems particularly obtuse. _NB_

P.P.S.: Do you think you could perhaps send me around 50 galleons with your response? I wouldn't want to lead Lucius Malfoy to believe our family is impoverished by wearing something out of season when I meet him in Hogsmede next weekend. _NB_

_October 3, 1970_

Dearest Narcissa,

Thank you very much for informing me of your cousin's disreputable compatriots. Enclosed is a key to Gringott's vault 546. It contains enough money for you to purchase a new wardrobe. Spend it wisely.

Sincerely,

_Cygnus Black_

P.S.: Lucius Malfoy is and excellent choice. _CB_

_October 3, 1970_

Dear Sirius,

I must request that you cease and desist all associations with Potter, Lupin and Pettigrew, immediately. They are not acceptable friends for a member of the Black family, and you will soon be at its head.

Your Uncle,

_Cygnus Black_

P.S.: Have you been enjoying the school year? _CB_

_October 5, 1970_

Dear Uncle Cygnus,

No.

Sincerely,

_**Sirius Black**_

P.S.: It's great. **_SB_**

_October 6, 1970_

Dear Orion,

I recently received some rather disturbing news from my daughter, Narcissa. As you know, she was recently made prefect, so she is able to keep a close eye on her cousin's behaviour, despite his ghastly sorting.

According to my daughter, it seems young Sirius, who, I would like to remind you, will someday lead the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black, has fallen in with a rather unfortunate crowd. It seems his only remotely acceptable companion is James Potter, of the family of blood-traitors. The other two are worthless half-bloods.

I wanted to remind you of your duty to ensure that your son keeps his acquaintances in the social sphere expected of the Black family. Some form of disciplinary action must be taken to guarantee such rebellion is stopped.

You cannot, in good conscience, tolerate your son's to continued association with such parties. Our status in Pureblood society will someday depend on the image your son reflects. You must not allow him to ruin what our family has worked to achieve for centuries.

Sincerely,

_Cygnus Black_

_October 10, 1970_

Dear Cygnus,

Thank you for your concern regarding my son's acquaintances, but I hardly believe you are in a position to comment, considering that your own daughter is rumored to have done.

Andromeda, I have heard, has participated in a few rather, shall we say, _inappropriate activities_ with a Muggle. While Ravenclaw is a slightly more satisfactory House than Gryffindor, Half-Blood friends are significantly more tolerable than Muggle partners—Andromeda certainly won't find a well-regarded husband (neigh an acceptable one) if she continues her current behavior. You'll consider yourself lucky to marry her to the Snape boy, or a Longbottom, even now. I honestly doubt even a Weasley is lowly enough to accept an arrangement with the girl.

You will consider your own daughter, and you will remain silent with regards to my son. I have taken care of him, and I will see to Andromeda if you do not provide acceptable punishment for her behavior.

Sincerely,

_Orion Black_

_October 10, 1970_

Dear Sirius,

You must either find more agreeable friends, or you must leave Hogwarts.

Your Father,

_Orion Black_

_October 11, 1970_

Dear Father,

Whether or not you find my friends "agreeable" is completely unrelated. James, Remus and Peter are good people, and I don't care what you think of them.

**Sirius**

P.S.: Imagine the scene I'll cause when you drag me kicking and screaming from the grounds, and what people will say when I go to Wizarding Family Services.

_10/12/1970_

Very well, Sirius.

_OB_

_A/N: Bet you thought you'd get away without another one of these. HAH! First of all, much thanks to funsize, my beta, without whom this chapter would read the same way as I typed it (which would be double plus ungood). Second of all, I'd like to tell you all that I am writing a companion fic (you'll understand after next chap) about between the letters (specifically, the ones that start next chap). Last but not least, anyone who reviews, I'll review one of your fics (if I don't, PM me... I'm easily distracted)._


End file.
